


yummy

by cosmicwoosan



Series: AphroTEEZiacs [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Facials, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snowballing, Spitroasting, hongjoong is very angry part 2, san is a cumslut lol, some humor at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: All Mingi wanted to do was cook for his fellow ninety-nines and prove Seonghwa wrong, but maybe he shouldn't have used that special "chili powder" he got from a special "spice booth" at the street market.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: AphroTEEZiacs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627708
Comments: 27
Kudos: 570





	yummy

**Author's Note:**

> pfffff this is just shameless, self-indulging smut
> 
> please ignore my limited knowledge of korean food lol

Mingi doesn't always make the best decisions.

They don't go to the street market often because they usually don't have the time or the cooking ability to make good use of the ingredients, but Mingi is determined since Seonghwa bet him that he couldn't whip up a decent meal. Fuck Seonghwa, Mingi is going to cook his little heart out and make one of the best goddamn meals the members have ever tasted.

He's settling for something relatively easy to make with ingredients that are easy to find. _Technically_ , he could go to any old grocery store to pick up the same ingredients in a much less busy and hectic fashion, but Mingi is going to make damn sure this tteokbokki is better than any other they've tasted, and a (mostly) surefire way to achieve that is to go somewhere where the ingredients are as fresh and as tasty as can be.

As soon as Mingi catches a whiff of all the overwhelming scents at once, he panics a bit.

He can do this. He can find his way around on his own; he's a fucking adult now. He doesn't need someone to hold his hand through the market, and he can find all the ingredients no problem. It won't take him long at all.

And what serves as the greatest motivator is putting Park Seonghwa in his goddamn place.

Mingi takes several deep breaths and begins to weave his way through the crowd. While it's not entirely busy, the hustle and bustle and demand for products has him a bit apprehensive, especially because he doesn't know his exact way around. He's decent at making deductions and finding out where things are, but he's _alone_ , with no one else to help him.

No. Fuck that. He has to put on his big boy pants and do this because Seonghwa needs to choke on his words _and_ this tteokbokki.

There are several points throughout his journey where he has to pause and look up the ingredients just so he knows what the hell to even get (he _knows_ what's in tteokbokki, okay? He just wants to be sure). Surely he must look ridiculous, but it's not like he comes here often. He's just a little lost. People should understand that. Luckily, he's not recognized, and if he is, so be it! He's just out here to get some ingredients, nothing sketchy about that!

Mingi finds the rice cakes, fish cakes, onion, garlic, and scallions quite easily, as there's high demand for those, but it takes him quite a bit to find the chili paste. When he finally finds it, it's at a vendor that literally _sells_ tteokbokki, and then Mingi wonders to himself, _why doesn't he just buy tteokbokki and claim that he made it?_

He discards the thought soon after because he's not a weak ass bitch; he _will_ make this tteokbokki himself and prove Seonghwa wrong.

To his surprise, it's the chili powder he has the hardest time finding. He's sure there must be _some_ back at the dorm, but he's here already, might as well pick some up just in case. That is, if he can find it.

He's pretty sure he circles around the market and wanders down every aisle and there is no trace of chili powder. Is he fucking blind? Surely if he had no problem finding the paste, he should be able to find the powder variant with much less difficulty than he's having right now.

He loops around the market twice before he finally decides to ask someone for help, and the woman graciously points him in the direction of a booth outside the market. He nods and thanks the woman for her help, and mentally beats himself up for not checking outside.

The vendor is a middle-aged woman draped in quite traditional clothing; her table is garnished by a long royal blue satin cover, lined with herbs and spices of all sorts of colors. They're all contained in small glass bottles with corks at the tops of them, which Mingi finds a quite old-fashioned and a bit peculiar. She sits poised with her hands placed on her lap. "Hello, young man," she greets with a tiny sliver of a smile.

"Ah, hello. I was told you had chili powder," Mingi says.

The woman tilts her head, appearing confused momentarily before her face lights up with recognition. "Ah! You mean this." She reaches down, behind the table, where she pulls out a glass bottle identical to the ones on display. It's filled with what looks to be chili powder. She holds it out for Mingi to take. "Are you sure?"

"Um, yes," Mingi says, eyeing the bottle suspiciously. It _looks_ like chili powder. Why does she seem so... hesitant? "I'm making tteokbokki, and I need some _really_ good stuff."

The woman smiles widely, a hint of mischief in her facial expression that Mingi doesn't pick up on. "Ah, I see. Well, this will certainly help _spice that up._ It's got a hint of sweetness to it as well. It'll certainly make your dish delicious _and_ addictive."

Mingi doesn't think twice. He's already pressed for time, not even bothering to bargain with the woman and paying for the entire bottle upfront. He needs to go back to the dorm and make this goddamn tteokbokki before he explodes from the anticipation. He's not _nervous_ , but he's definitely determined. Fuck Park Seonghwa. If this lady is saying the tteokbokki is going to be delicious _and_ addictive, Mingi won't question it.

Well, as previously stated, he doesn't always make the best decisions.

-

Yeosang is in the kitchen on his phone when Mingi arrives back at the dorm with a bag in his arms and his face scrunched with determination. Mingi doesn't even spare him a passing glance as he practically drops everything onto the kitchen island, panting despite not having moved _that_ much. Yeosang raises a concerned eyebrow at him. "Um... is there something I should be aware of?" he asks warily.

"Seonghwa-hyung bet that I couldn't make a good meal," Mingi wheezes, still trying to catch his breath as he begins to unload the ingredients. "So I'm going to prove him wrong. We're having Mingi's homemade tteokbokki tonight."

Yeosang's mouth falls open slightly, his eyes becoming fearful. "Oh no."

Mingi's shoulders slump as he stares Yeosang dead in the eyes. He doesn't have _time_ for Yeosang's savageness right now; he _needs_ to get this done. Rolling his eyes, he takes the last of the ingredients out and crumples the bag up, throwing it somewhere in the kitchen and hopefully _Seonghwa_ will pick it up later, that uptight bastard.

He's shuffling through the cabinets trying to find a pot when Yeosang speaks up again. "Hey, what's that smell?"

"What smell?" Mingi asks mindlessly. He hears Yeosang sniffing. When he finally finds a sizable pot, he practically slams it on the stove and turns it on. "Haven't even started making anything yet."

There's no response from Yeosang, and when Mingi looks over, his fellow member is sniffing the ingredients trying to find the source of the scent. Mingi doesn't have the slightest clue about what he's referring to, but Yeosang is _too close_ to his ingredients, and he can't risk them being tainted. "Hey!" Mingi shoos Yeosang's face away from the ingredients. "Don't breathe on my stuff!"

Looking slightly offended, Yeosang pulls away and returns his attention back to his phone. "Sheesh, fine," he mutters.

Mingi is pleased when Yeosang returns to his silence, giving him the headspace to open up the recipe again. Now hyperfocused, Mingi retrieves a cutting board to chop up the prep veggies. Thank god those are the only things he really has to cut (his clumsiness does _not_ help him in this case, and he's sure Seonghwa would laugh at him if he knew how he was cutting things). The prep is easy enough. Boil some water. Mingi can do that.

According to the recipe, the order in which certain things are added doesn't matter as long as they all end up in the same pot. Mingi frowns at this, but he figures it makes sense. Besides, he may or may not be relying on that chili powder to salvage his dish if the taste ends up being weird, considering it's supposed to make the dish "delicious and addictive." If this powder has some sort of magical essence stored inside it, then Mingi might start believing that pigs can fly as well. That being said, if this chili powder is what really saves his ass from being ridiculed by Seonghwa, then he might just go back to the market and buy a whole container of it.

Mingi adds the paste once the water starts boiling, then the onion and garlic, then rice cakes, fish cakes, and the scallions. He makes sure to at least put some minutes between adding each ingredient, wanting the flavor to really soak in (at least, that's how he hopes it works). When he dips a spoon in to taste it, it's a pretty standard-tasting sauce he's managed to cook up. Not bad, but it doesn't have that _wow_ factor.

He's stirring the pot when the front door to the dorm opens, and San and Yunho walk in. They're dressed in their practice clothes, foreheads sweaty and faces riddled with exhaustion. "Hey," San greets as he walks in. He sniffs the air, a smile emerging on his face. "Oh? Whatcha making, Mingi-yah?"

"He and Seonghwa-hyung have some kind of bet going on, and he's determined to prove that he can make a good meal," Yeosang answers before Mingi can.

"Hey, there's no actual money involved," Mingi amends, frowning as he stirs. "Just... wanna prove him wrong."

Yunho chuckles, walking past the kitchen island. "Well, let us know when the food's ready."

"Do you know when Seonghwa-hyung will be back? He's the one who needs to be the judge of this," Mingi says.

"What, are we not good enough?" San gasps, hand on his chest.

"He's the one who bet I couldn't cook, after all," Mingi points out, ignoring San's fake hurt. "But you guys can be judges too."

"Good, 'cause I'm real hungry," San says, following Yunho to their shared room. "Wooyoung should be back soon too, just so you know."

Mingi lets out a noise of acknowledgement before turning back to his cooking. So far, the sauce isn't bad. Definitely needs to be seasoned more, and that's what the chili powder is for (at least, he hopes it's as magical as the lady claimed it to be).

Yeosang watches as Mingi picks the bottle up, commenting, "That's real weird, for chili powder to be sold like that."

"Like what?" Mingi questions.

"Just like... in a bottle with a cork in it. Doesn't it usually have a brand or a label or something?"

Mingi blinks, hit with the realization that _yes_ , that usually is the case. "I was pressed for time, and I couldn't find any inside the market so I just followed this one lady's directions and she pointed me to this spice booth outside."

"Spice booth, huh? Must be some real good stuff," Yeosang says.

Well, Mingi hopes so.

He braces himself for the moment of truth and pulls the tiny cork out, and that's when he's hit with it. He wonders if this is the smell Yeosang had been referring to moments before, because the older member raises his head as soon as the bottle is opened. The two look at each other, the same bewilderment in their eyes. "Holy shit," Yeosang says, "that stuff is really... potent."

"It smells really good though, doesn't it?" Mingi asks in awe.

Yeosang nods fervently. "Dude, I don't know what chili powder smells that strong _and_ good, but you _have_ to use it. It'll blow Seonghwa-hyung's socks off," he says, grinning.

Mingi mirrors his mischievous smirk and, just to taste, sprinkles the tiniest amount onto his finger and licks it. His entire mouth explodes with flavor, an immediate warm spreading across his mouth and down his throat as he swallows. The woman was right, the powder is both spicy and sweet, immensely so, probably the most flavorful thing Mingi has ever tasted in his entire life. His eyes widen, already feeling his heart begin to beat with excitement as he sprinkles some into the tteokbokki. "Seonghwa-hyung's gonna be on his fucking knees for this."

"I bet," Yeosang says, inhaling deeply. As soon as Mingi adds the spice, the aroma begins to waft throughout the dorm as the steam from the dish evaporates into the air. Not long after adding the powder, San and Yunho reappear in the kitchen, changed, but not showered.

"Holy shit, Mingi-yah. That smells so fucking good," San says, sitting down next to Yeosang. "And it's just tteokbokki?"

Mingi nods, watching Yunho sit at the other side of Yeosang. "He got this real special chili powder from the market. As soon as he opened the bottle, you could smell it," Yeosang explains.

"Damn," Yunho chuckles, eyeing the small bottle in Mingi's hands. "That's it right there?"

"Yup," Mingi says, tempted to sprinkle more into the pot. The temptation lasts about a millisecond before he decides to add more. "Here, try some for yourself." He leaves the bottle uncapped as he slides it over to Yunho and the others.

Each of them dab their finger in the powder and taste it, their eyes instantly lighting up as soon as their fingers touch their tongues. "Jesus Christ," San exhales, sounding almost breathless. "That's some good shit."

"I swear this could be like a drug or something," Yunho adds on. "I could eat this like it's candy."

"The woman did say it would make the dish 'addicting,'" Mingi quips.

"Yeah, well, that woman sure knew what she was talking about," San says, dipping his finger in for seconds.

And just as San had announced previously, Wooyoung is the next to walk through the front door, also sweaty and still dressed in practice clothes. The sun has begun to set, and Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Jongho still haven't returned. It's honestly starting to worry Mingi a bit; what if they all devour the dish before Seonghwa gets a chance to try it? Mingi wouldn't put it past his fellow ninety-nines to eat an entire batch of tteokbokki.

Well, it's whatever. Judging from the chili powder alone, Mingi _knows_ this dish is going to be good.

Wooyoung stops dead in his tracks as soon as he steps foot inside the dorm. "What... is that smell?"

"Heaven is what it is," San sighs dreamily, still sucking away at his index finger. "Mingi's making us dinner."

"What is it?"

"Tteokbokki," Mingi answers. "But not just any tteokbokki."

"Not at all," Yeosang pipes in.

Wooyoung, apparently confused, rushes to Mingi's side and hovers right above the pot. He inhales the steam directly, letting out a deep sigh. "Oh my god, that smells so good."

"I know, right?" Mingi chuckles. "Here, pass me a pair of chopsticks, would you?"

Wooyoung opens one of the drawers and pulls out a pair, handing it to Mingi. Sticking one of them in the rice cakes to feel for tenderness, he then picks one up and shoves it into his mouth, and _holy shit_ , it's the best goddamn tteokbokki he's ever tasted. He turns to his members, eyes blown with shock as his filled cheeks chew the rest of the rice cake. "You guys... are not going to believe this."

"Hurry up and serve it you idiot!" San exclaims, but Yunho is already standing up to gather plates and utensils for everyone. As Mingi turns the stove off, Yunho passes out the plates, and Wooyoung bounds over to the kitchen island to plop himself down on the stool next to San. Moving as quickly as he can, Mingi brings the pot to the center of the island for his members to pick out of, and not a single moment is wasted as Yeosang is the first person to stick his chopsticks directly into the pot and eat it from there. He shoves a whole cake in his mouth and chews it thoughtfully, his head tilting back and eyes closing in bliss as he lets out a flavor-induced moan.

"Oh my god," his stuffed mouth utters. "That's so fucking good."

The rest of them don't even bother with the plates, multiple pairs of chopsticks digging into the pot to pick away at the tteokbokki. Loud, crude chewing noises from their mouths smacking together permeate the kitchen, followed by the same blissful moans brought out by the sheer flavor of the spice. "Holy shit," San says, cheeks stuffed with tteokbokki, "Mingi, you really outdid yourself here. Congratulations."

"Seonghwa-hyung can eat a dick. This shit's amazing," Yunho quips, making the group laugh in unison.

As their chewing produces more smacking sounds, the amount of tteokbokki becomes less and less, and Mingi is too lost in a feverish haze of spice and savory fragrance to notice that everything solid in the pot has been eaten, only leaving the sauce behind. Mingi's chopsticks hit the solid bottom of the pot, and that's when he realizes what just happened. "Shit," he says.

The others don't seem to share the same sentiment as San grabs one of the spoons Yunho had handed out beforehand and starts shoveling the sauce into his mouth. Seeing his actions, Yunho, Yeosang, and Wooyoung follow suit, leaving Mingi watching in both awe and horror as the rest of the ninety-nine liners devour the remainder of his hard work. Even then, he can't bring himself to express his dread because he understands why his brothers are scraping the bottom of the pot.

After all, it's probably the most delicious dish Mingi and the rest of them have ever had the pleasure of eating.

The last spoonful ends up in Wooyoung's mouth, swallowed and gone, and the five of them stare at the empty pot in disbelief, only then realizing what they've done. "Shit," Wooyoung says.

"We, uh... sorry, Mingi-yah," Yunho apologizes bashfully, rubbing at the back of his neck. "It was just... really, really good."

"If it makes you feel any better, you have four... well, five witnesses including yourself, to say that it was fucking delicious," San points out.

Mingi supposes San is right. It's five against one; Seonghwa has no choice but to give in. Mingi can always make the dish again too, since he has enough chili powder left as well as a surplus of the other ingredients. He can replicate the recipe again and, in the words of Kang Yeosang, blow Seonghwa's socks off.

Despite knowing this, he looks down at the now tteokbokki-less pot with an apprehensive pit heating up in his stomach, and he doesn't know why.

-

Mingi's in his room when he starts to feel... off.

It starts with an itch in his neck. He goes to scratch it, his skin feeling instant relief from the itch, but the heat left behind from nails on skin lingers on that spot, pooling there, and spreads further down his spine. It's a _really_ weird feeling, and at first, Mingi thinks nothing of it, until that heat continues to spread like the roots of a tree, branching off into the rest of his body. It's as if his blood is spreading that heat to his limbs, his torso, _everywhere._ He fans himself, uses his shirt to try to cool himself off, but in the end he just strips it off completely as it's only a hindrance.

Is the spice from the tteokbokki only kicking in _now_? When he thinks about it, he can't even remember the dish being that spicy. But it sure feels that way now, as his whole body is sticky with sweat. He's breathing faster too; is he coming down with something? A fever of sorts? It's not like he feels _sick_ , but definitely feverish.

Maybe a cold shower would help. He can hear one of the showers, probably occupied by Yunho, San, or Wooyoung. They try not to have two showers occupied at the same time, but Mingi's skin is on fire and he'd really like to cool it off.

When he walks out into the dimly-lit hallway, Yeosang is there, heading in the same direction. "Oh, hey, Yeosang," Mingi greets.

A very flustered Yeosang jumps slightly, seemingly surprised by Mingi's appearance. "H-Hey, Mingi. Are you... going to shower?"

"Yeah. Why, are you?"

"Y-Yeah. It got a little hot in our room so I figured I'd take a cold shower. Wooyoung's in the other one right now."

Yeosang going in for a cold shower too? What a coincidence, Mingi thinks. "I was going to do the same... 'cause it was also getting really hot in my room. Maybe the air conditioner's broken or something."

"Yeah," Yeosang says, his voice quiet. They stand there in silence, almost forgetting about the fact that they were both heading to the shower at the same time. The heat hasn't let up one bit, and standing in close proximity to another human being is only making Mingi's skin sizzle even more as they exchange body heat. The older member's eyes flit around nervously. "Um... maybe we can shower together?" Yeosang suggests suddenly. "T-To save water and all, y'know."

And it's then, just then, that Mingi's body responds in such a way that both confuses and arouses him at the same time. At Yeosang's suggestion, his cheeks burn with both embarrassment and arousal, and his dick jumps in his pants. He thinks to himself, _how am I supposed to shower with him when my dick just jumped at the thought of it?_

Yet Mingi finds himself nodding dumbly. "Sure, we can do that," he says, turning away from Yeosang and starting back towards the bathroom. Yeosang follows him closely.

When Mingi flips on the light switch and turns to face Yeosang, he can see another... problem standing tall in Yeosang's sweatpants. He swiftly averts his eyes, instead turning back around to fiddle with the shower knob, turning it on and leaving it on the coldest setting. "Um... Yeosang," he says, back still facing his older member, "do you mind turning away for a little bit?"

"Okay," Yeosang agrees easily. Mingi peeks over his shoulder to see Yeosang facing the door now, sighing in relief internally as he strips himself of his own sweatpants, cursing at himself when he sees that his dick is half-hard when his goddamn bandmate is in the same room as him. It can't be helped, however. It's already gotten this far.

Mingi steps past the curtains and into the frigid stream of the shower. "Okay, Yeosang. I'm in," he announces. He hears a few soft footsteps and the shuffling of movement before he hears the curtain open again and feels Yeosang step in next to him. He's still turned away from Yeosang, his face directly beneath the stream as he runs his hands through his hair, rubbing his face and neck and trying to scrub away the heat.

While his skin may not be as hot, the heat has spread to a very different part of his body now.

"Mingi-yah, your skin is really red," Yeosang says. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Mingi replies, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Like I said, it got really hot in the room earlier."

Yeosang hums in acknowledgement as Mingi picks up the shampoo, squeezing a dollop of it into his hand and massaging it into his scalp. He can hear Yeosang's heavy breathing from behind him. "Mingi... is it still hot to you?"

"Not really, no," Mingi half-lies. No, technically, his skin isn't aflame like it was just a few minutes prior, but now, the pressure and the itch has all settled into Mingi's pelvic region, and it's _staying_ there. His dick is still standing half-erect for no goddamn reason, and Yeosang being equally naked next to him isn't helping his case. He needs to shower, get all of his business done, and get out ASAP.

"I feel weird," Yeosang admits, his chocolatey voice piercing Mingi's ears, sending a shiver down Mingi's spine. It sounds louder somehow, and it's not just because of the bathroom's acoustics. "Like... my stomach feels kind of queasy."

"Oh," Mingi says defeatedly, realizing what Yeosang is implying. "I'm sorry if it was my tteokbokki."

"N-No, it's not like nausea or a stomachache or anything like that," Yeosang says, his tone sounding like he's tip-toeing around a subject, and Mingi has a gut-wrenching feeling that he knows what that subject is. "It's... I..."

Yeosang never finishes his sentence. Instead, he continues to breathe deeply and raggedly as Mingi continues on with his much-needed shower.

When he gets around to washing his body, he's trembling. As his hands rub the soap into his skin, it tingles, setting his skin on fire but in a different way, sending all the heat down to his dick _again_ and it lurches, gets even harder, and Mingi's thighs twitch so intensely that he nearly falls over. Stumbling on his own two feet over nothing, Yeosang catches him, leveling him back to standing up straight. "Mingi-yah... you okay?"

There's something in Yeosang's tone that's making Mingi's dick stand on edge, and he can't stand it. His brain is a mess, as is the rest of him, as he tries his best to recollect himself, shrugging Yeosang's hands off of him, only to wish that those hands were somewhere else—

Mingi shakes his head, perhaps a bit violently, and quickly scrubs the rest of his body, ignoring another twitch of his dick when his hands fly over his nipples. As soon as the remaining suds have been washed away, he pulls the curtains back and steps out of the shower. "Okay, Yeosang, you can have it all to yourself now." The words spew out of him at a hundred miles an hour, and he doesn't even bother fully drying himself off. He simply wraps a towel around his waist and steps back out into the hallway, ignoring the wet mess that he might be making as he makes a beeline straight back to his room.

Jongho isn't in yet, and Mingi lets out an audible sigh of relief. He pats himself dry for the most part before finally addressing the problem, his almost fully-hard cock standing at rapt attention. He gawks at it, chest heaving and heart racing before grabbing it, and he swears he sees white for a split second. He collapses right in front of the door to his room, back pressed up against it as he tugs on his cock, breath hitching in his throat at the singular movement.

_Why the fuck is he so worked up?_

At this point, Mingi isn't even sure if he's sweating. His skin is damp from the shower, maybe sweat too, but he can't tell anymore, not when all of his senses are heightened to the point where the room is practically spinning. He's panting despite not having moved much, heart feeling like it's going to burst from his chest, and dick now fully hard against his belly.

And what's worse, there's a solid knock on his door, startling him and making him stumble forward. "Mingi! Open up!" It's Yunho.

Yunho, his best friend, _can't_ see him like this.

"Uh, one second!" Mingi calls back, desperately fumbling to get the towel back around his waist, just barely making it before Yunho bursts through the door. "Yunho, I—"

"Save it," Yunho cuts him off, his eyes immediately falling onto Mingi's bulge. "So you're like that too."

"W-What?"

"I figured I'd go to you because I trust you the most," Yunho says, and that's when Mingi can hear that he sounds just about as breathless. "When Wooyoung got out of the shower, he texted San saying that he was feeling really weird."

_Oh no._

"And San and I were feeling like the room was getting really hot, so I went to check the air conditioner, and it's working fine."

Mingi doesn't like where this is going.

"When I got back to the room, San had his pants down and was sporting a massive boner. And get this, I was too."

Mingi visibly winces, even though Yunho's tone holds no accusatory vice to it. "San didn't even try to hide it. He looked at me like he wanted to eat me, telling me to get closer, and I... well, I panicked and ran here."

Mingi's legs give out from underneath him. He lands on the floor with a thud, but Yunho immediately rushes to his side, gentle hands holding onto the sides of his arms. "Holy shit, Mingi! Are you alright?" Yunho asks worriedly.

"I-I don't really know," Mingi finally says, eyes glancing down at Yunho's crotch, and sure enough, there's a very prominent bulge in his sweatpants, and as much as Mingi knows he should look away, as much as he wishes he could, he doesn't. His gaze remains fixed on Yunho's erection, strangely entranced, and he finds his own twitching beneath the towel.

"Shit, Mingi-yah," Yunho breathes, his hands traveling lower on Mingi's arms, then lower than that. He places his hands on the floor on either sides of Mingi's hips and rests them there as he pushes himself up and onto Mingi's lap.

"Yunho—"

"I think we all know what's going on," Yunho says, yanking his shirt over his head. Mingi swallows a dry lump as Yunho wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "God, Mingi, you're fucking hot."

The sentence resonates with Mingi, making his dick twitch again. "Just... wanna cum. Need to cum," Yunho mumbles as he grinds down onto Mingi's erection. He immediately throws his head back, an obscene moan falling from his mouth, the volume of it loud enough that Mingi is _sure_ the others heard.

Mingi isn't in any better shape. He's a panting mess, his cock leaking helplessly against his stomach as Yunho grinds into it, seeking his own relief. He might not be as vocal as Yunho is at the moment, but he might as well be.

After all, Mingi is starting to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"Hey!" a loud voice sounds from the hall.

Shit. Yunho hadn't closed the door.

San is standing in the doorway with Wooyoung peeking over his shoulder. He's dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs, and he's holding a bottle of something in one hand and something else in the other. Through the lustful fog, Mingi can safely assume what the items are, and honestly, he can't bring himself to care all that much.

Like Yunho said, he wants to cum. He _needs_ to cum.

And Yunho isn't stopping. Even with two of the other ninety-nines watching, Yunho continues to circle his hips, arms wrapped tightly around Mingi's neck as he moans into it. "Shit, Yunho," San says, and Mingi can't even say anything before San and Wooyoung invite themselves in, falling onto the floor next to them. "He looks so good, don't you think, Mingi-yah?"

Wordlessly, Mingi nods. "We were so worked up in there," San murmurs, leaning into the other end of Mingi's neck, his breath tickling the skin there. "Think there was something more in that tteokbokki of yours, hm?"

And there it is. The notion that Mingi refused to admit. But San said it so teasingly, like he'd known all along. Not to mention he seems to be thoroughly _enjoying_ the fact that they're all so worked up and hot with desperation. When Mingi glances over, he can see a devilish smirk playing on San's face. Wooyoung is right behind Yunho, his hands roaming the oldest's lean torso, causing Yunho to gasp and shiver.

"God, _fuck_ ," Yunho groans, grinding down even harder onto Mingi's crotch, lips playing at the skin of his neck. His kisses ascend upwards, up to Mingi's mouth, and Mingi is too lost in lustful desperation to care that his best friend is kissing him. Their lips clash together in a mess of tongue and teeth, so sloppy but still so hot, and Mingi can't help the animalistic groan that escapes his lips. Yunho reciprocates a similar sound, his finger lacing together behind his best friend's neck and pulling him against him even harder.

As Yunho works Mingi's neck, San's slender fingers trail down Mingi's bare chest, past the towel, and grabs hold of Mingi's now fully hard cock. Still hypersensitive, Mingi keens at the touch and pulls away from Yunho's kiss, tossing his head back and letting out an intense moan. "Fuck fuck _fuck—_ "

His dick throbs in San's hand, and the next thing he knows, he's cumming.

"Holy shit," someone says, but Mingi's ears feel like they've been clogged, completely blocking out any distinguishable sound as his orgasm rips through him, all from San just grabbing his cock.

"Mingi... did you really just cum?" Yunho asks as Mingi's hearing returns.

He's breathing hard, his skin on fire once more as more lust brews inside him, pooling in his gut. He opens his eyes to see Yunho staring down at his cock, still hard but covered in his own semen. "That's fucking hot," Wooyoung comments from behind him.

"Yeah," Yunho sighs in agreement, sinking down until his face is level with Mingi's cock and lapping up the cum that's coating it.

"H-Holy fuck," Mingi chokes out as he feels Yunho's tongue on him. "Wait a second, guys—"

"What the—" A voice sounds from the door, and standing at the entrance to Mingi's room is a very flustered-looking Yeosang, shirtless but clad in sweatpants. An impressive outline of his erection is visible through the fabric. Mingi swears he starts drooling at the sight.

They're all watching him. "W-What's going on?" Yeosang asks a bit sheepishly for someone who's already approaching the situation.

"I think it's obvious what's going on," San says shamelessly. "Now get over here."

Yeosang doesn't even hesitate. He drops to the floor, crawling over to the rest of them to see the whole display, Mingi's wet cock, his belly covered in cum, all from San just touching him.

When Mingi realizes what just happened, he's suddenly filled with a strange sense of rage. He turns towards San, eyes flared up with determination, the same determination that sparked this whole thing in the first place. Acting fast, he pushes San onto his back, his older brother letting out a surprised yelp, and tugs down his underwear, letting his achingly hard cock spring free. It's tinged red and leaking, practically begging to be touched.

"S-Shit, wait—" San stammers, but Mingi is already grabbing his cock just like he'd done to him, and San _writhes._ "H-Holy shit—!"

As San squirms under Mingi's touch, he inadvertently fucks Mingi's hand, already slippery from the amount of precum, and cums. His moans are so loud that they echo off the walls. Mingi watches in shock as San's cum spurts onto his hand, shoots up onto his stomach, some even splashing up onto his neck.

"Oh my god," Yunho says, sliding over to San's side. "San, are you okay?"

"Yunho," San manages through heavy breaths, "get your dick in my mouth. Now."

Yunho's eyes widen in bewilderment and pauses as if to process what San just demanded of him. Impatient, San recovers from his orgasm quite rapidly, rolling over onto his hands and knees and lowering himself to face Yunho's cock, yanking down his pants without hesitation. When Yunho's cock bounces up against his stomach, San opens his mouth and engulfs half of it in one go. "Jesus, San! Wait a minute—"

San garbles around Yunho's cock, emitting lewd slurping noises that sound like music to Mingi's ears at the moment, and Yunho's entire body shakes as he keens and cums in San's mouth.

"What the fuck?" Yeosang gasps.

San swallows audibly around Yunho's cock, obscenely slurping up whatever's left on it, and pulls off. He opens his mouth, grabs Yunho by the shoulders, and tugs him down to meet him with an open-mouthed kiss covered in Yunho's cum. Yunho welcomes it, his tongue slipping into San's mouth, swallowing his own load.

Watching the whole scene unfold before him only sends Mingi further into the fog. He turns to Wooyoung and Yeosang, the only ones untouched so far, and says, "You two... should take your pants off. Now."

They don't even hesitate to do so.

Five naked bodies sprawled out over his floor, sweaty and covered in cum... Mingi never once in his life thought this would ever happen to him. He doesn't have the mental capacity to think about it, however, because Yeosang is on top of him, both of their dicks in his hand as he jerks them off together. Like before, it doesn't take Yeosang long to cum at all; just a few thrusts into his palm and Yeosang is painting Mingi's cock and stomach white, whines pouring out from his mouth as he fucks his hand desperately, milking out his own orgasm.

Beside them, San is hollowing his cheeks for Wooyoung, wrenching out an orgasm from the poor boy, taking his cum down his throat like a personal cum dumpster. He pulls off and opens his mouth again, this time, letting Wooyoung's cum dribble down his chin as his tongue drags along his upper lip. Yunho bends down to catch San's lips in a kiss again, sharing Wooyoung between them. Wooyoung descends to San's chest, tongue trailing down over his cum, lower, until he reaches San's cock, still hard and attentive.

All of them are still hard despite having orgasmed already.

"If someone doesn't get their dick in me in the next five minutes I'm going to lose my mind," San says as he grinds against Yunho's thigh. His eyes gloss over the four of them, landing on Yeosang. "Yeo, you have a big dick. Get it in me."

Normally, Mingi feels like Yeosang would be hesitant, maybe even reluctant, in such a rash situation, but Yeosang is clambering over to San as the little devil reaches over to grab the bottle he'd brought with him prior to this whole thing. He'd come _prepared._ "Yunho," San says, handing the bottle over, "finger me open. You have the biggest hands."

"Uh." Yunho glances down at the bottle in his hands, uncapping it. "I don't... I've never fingered a guy before."

"It's not much different from fingering a girl," San says, rolling onto his back. "Just use enough lube and don't go too hard."

Mingi doesn't even have the patience to ask San about his past sexual endeavors and how he's so knowledgeable about this. He watches observantly as Yunho squeezes a dollop of lube onto his fingers and rubs them over San's entrance. San holds his legs up, his eyes shut tight and mouth dropped open in tiny moans as Yunho inserts a single finger into him. "God, _yes_ ," San groans, his ass wiggling in an attempt to feel more of Yunho's finger inside him.

"Just let me know when you're ready, okay?" Yunho asks. San nods fervently, almost impatiently.

Mingi watches as intently as he can while Wooyoung is occupying himself with his cock. "Mingi," he says, voice slightly muffled, "want you to fuck me too."

Taken aback, Mingi gapes at the younger. "W-What?"

"You have a huge cock too. Want it in me," Wooyoung says like it's _that_ simple.

"Oh god, f—okay," Mingi stutters. "Yunho—"

Before he can even get the question out, Yunho is tossing the bottle of lube over to him with his free hand. Mingi catches it smoothly as Wooyoung gets on his back, his fingers curled around two condoms (when the fuck did that happen?). He slides one over in the others' direction, and Yeosang grabs it immediately. "Mingi," Wooyoung says, grabbing his attention, "you've got big hands. Open me up."

Mingi's dick perks at the statement. Similarly to Yunho, Mingi squeezes a sizable amount of lube onto two of his fingers, running them along Wooyoung's hole. "Get two in there, I can take it," Wooyoung says.

Though Mingi is a bit hesitant, he trusts Wooyoung's judgement, and San's next sentence is enough to solidify it. "He already fingered himself in the shower."

"Fuck," Mingi says, worming his two fingers inside Wooyoung, the glide easy as can be. Wooyoung still squirms with pleasure beneath him, moving similarly to how San did.

It doesn't take either of them long to give the okay, and Yeosang and Mingi slide the condoms on (unintentionally) simultaneously. While Wooyoung remains on is back, San has settled on his knees and elbows with Yeosang behind him and Yunho in front. The taller of the two taps his cock on San's parted lips, tongue barely poking past it. "You're a hungry cumslut, aren't you, Sannie?" Yunho teases, smirking down at the little demon.

"Didn't take much time to figure out," San replies cheekily.

"You want me to cum on your face?"

"Whenever you're ready to."

"God, okay." Yunho sighs, slowly pushing the head of his cock past San's lips. At the same time, Yeosang presses forward into him, making him whine on Yunho's cock.

Mingi watches as he mindlessly strokes more lube onto his own cock, lining himself up at Wooyoung's waiting rim. "They're so hot," Wooyoung remarks. "Come on, Mingi-yah. Let's see if you can make me scream louder than San."

Though San's mouth is stuffed with Yunho's cock, he's still loud around it as Yeosang works up a rhythm. Mingi, restless with arousal, pushes into Wooyoung, his cock fitting deliciously inside him. "Holy shit, Mingi, you're so big," Wooyoung moans out, head thrown back.

Normally, Mingi would laugh and bask in the compliment, but now, he's busy focusing on making Wooyoung scream just like he said. He drizzles another small amount of lube onto his and Wooyoung's cock before going any further, then promptly reels back and slams right back in.

" _Fuck_!" Wooyoung cries out.

It only takes a few moments for Mingi to work up a solid rhythm because Wooyoung's prior fingering made the slide so much easier, but it's still so tight, so hot around him. Wooyoung is squeezing his cock in the best ways, his walls clenching around Mingi's cock like they were made for him. Wooyoung moans with each thrust, arms limp above his head as he lets his cock leak and bounce, hard against his stomach.

"God, so fucking tight, Sannie," Yeosang grunts, leaning over and grabbing a fistful of San's hair. San can only whine in response.

The sound of slickness and skin slapping skin penetrates the room, filled with nothing but vulgar noises and sweat and cum, a whole mess of pent up sexual frustration that was probably the result of that special "chili powder."

At least it takes them longer the second time. After the first orgasm, they all find their own at different points in time. Wooyoung is first, his cock raging red as Mingi pounds into him. It's almost like he refrains from touching himself, and he moans so loudly that it could probably be mistaken for crying. Untouched, he cums in multiple long spurts, coating his stomach and chest, and some of it shoots up so far that it reaches his chin.

"Jesus, fuck—" At the sight of Wooyoung cumming, Yunho is next, his moans alone a warning as he pulls out of San's mouth, barely having to jerk himself off before he's cumming in streaks across San's lips and face. San's tongue hangs out pliantly, taking whatever lands on it, but Yunho cums so much that it lands almost everywhere, on San's lips, cheeks, nose, and maybe even his forehead. At the feeling of Yunho’s cum splashing onto his face, San keens, wrapping his hand around his own dick and jerking himself until he finishes, spilling onto his fist, stomach, and the carpet beneath him. Yunho collapses backwards onto his ass, chest heaving as he strokes his cock lazily, trying to come down from such an intense orgasm.

Mingi doesn't know who cums last, as it feels like he and Yeosang cum at nearly the same time. Yeosang buries himself deep and cums inside, letting out a long groan as he fills up the condom. Mingi, on the other hand, pulls out and rips the condom off, and he doesn't even need to touch himself before he's cumming over Wooyoung's own mess.

And before Mingi can even register the weight of the situation, the fact that he'd just fucked one of his members in front of three other ones who had also been fucking each other, the world around him shuts off.

-

Mingi doesn't know how long he's passed out for, but when he wakes up, it's to a loud screech.

"Hyung! Hyung! _Help me_!"

At first, Mingi thinks somebody must be dying. He's never heard a scream _that_ loud and frenzied before (and living in a dorm with seven other loudmouthed dumbasses means there's a lot of that), but his body is too tired, too sluggish to react right away.

"Jongho, what are you yelling ab— _holy shit_!"

Mingi's eyes crack open, his vision blurry at the sides. His head is fuzzy but not hurting, almost like a hangover but without the misery. He manages to sit up, blinking hard to disperse the discomfort in his eyes. "What the _fuck_ is going on here?" a familiar voice booms.

San groans from beside him. "What time is it?"

Mingi glances over at San, who seems to be in a similar delirious state. Yunho, Yeosang, and Wooyoung are there too; they all sit up with bleary eyes and confused groans. "Where are we? What's going on?" Yunho asks.

"I should be the one asking _you guys_ that," says the familiar voice again.

It takes Mingi a few seconds to realize that it's Hongjoong, standing in the doorway with his hands plant on his hips. His face reads absolute fury as he glares down at them. Seonghwa appears behind him with a concerned, "Hongjoong, what's—oh my god!"

When Mingi's vision finally fully returns, he sees his fellow ninety-nines completely naked, and the room reeks of sex. "Holy shit!" he exclaims suddenly, frantically feeling around for something to cover himself up with. He finds a towel, vaguely remembering that it was his before...

Before _that_ happened.

"Hongjoong-hyung, I can explain—"

"Oh, _can_ you?" Hongjoong spits.

The other members follow in Mingi's footsteps, blindly feeling around for anything to cover themselves up with. "Why the _fuck_ are all of you naked? And _god,_ it smells like sex in here!"

"Hyung, it's..." San begins to explain, only to realize that there isn't any viable excuse he can come up with. "It's exactly what it looks like."

Jongho is pacing behind the eldest members, refusing to look inside. "Oh my god, I'm going to have to scrub that floor, do all the laundry, disinfect everything in there, wash everything—" He's mumbling madly to himself. "Seonghwa-hyung, help me!"

"Why were you all passed out like that?" Hongjoong asks, tone teetering on a line between concerned and furious.

All of their eyes land on Mingi.

"I, uh... made dinner for them," Mingi says.

"And he just so happened to drug us all," San finishes for him.

"He _what_?" Okay, definitely furious now.

"I didn't know, okay? I just wanted some chili powder and I was in a hurry and this woman said that this booth outside the market had some... but I guess it must have been an aphrodisiac or something because..."

Yunho lets out a defeated sigh. "We all ate the dish," he says, completely neutral. "And, well... this is what happened."

Hongjoong inhales deeply, his eyes squeezing shut as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Mingi-yah..."

Mingi winces. "Y-Yeah?"

"You're responsible for this mess?"

"Yeah," Mingi admits deflatedly.

"Then _you_ have to clean up this whole room and make it smell _not_ like five guys just fucked the shit out of each other, okay?"

Mingi is honestly surprised at Hongjoong's relatively calm tone, but he nods at the compromise. "And for the rest of you," Hongjoong says, "please, for the love of god, go shower. _Not_ together."

The rest of them nod and scramble to their feet. San and Wooyoung stumble a bit, wobbly on their own two feet. "Jesus, my ass hurts," San grunts, cracking his neck to one side.

"Do you guys even remember it?" Hongjoong asks.

"Yeah," Yeosang says, and the others nod. "I remember everything, but..."

"It's not going to happen again," Yunho says firmly. Mingi feels a twinge of guilt in his chest.

"Good," Hongjoong says. "Mingi, whatever 'chili powder' you used, throw it out."

Mingi sighs sadly but nods in agreement. It's the least he could do.

When the situation is explained to Seonghwa and Jongho later that night, Jongho keeps his ears covered for most of it. Seonghwa, the parental figure he is, listens intently to the explanation. He shakes his head in the end, however. "Mingi, that's what you get for being so competitive."

"Hyung," San cuts in, "to be fair, the tteokbokki he made was fucking delicious."

The rest of the ninety-nines nod in agreement. "Yeah, it was the aphrodisiac that made it that way, but he still succeeded in making a tasty dish. So, I think you owe him a bit of an apology," San continues, eyeing Seonghwa expectantly.

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow, but the rest of the ninety-nines share the same sentiment. The eldest's facial expression softens after a few moments. "Fine, Mingi-yah. Even though you may have forever mentally scarred our precious maknae, maybe you _did_ succeed, and I'm sorry for saying that you couldn't make a good meal."

"Not worth it," Jongho grumbles.

Mingi supposes so. He ends up throwing the bottle of the chili powder aphrodisiac away to avoid any further sexcapades, but he can still smell the residual scent of the sex-infused tteokbokki in the kitchen.

Jongho opts for sleeping on the couch that night, since the room still smells heavily of the orgy. Mingi lies on his pillow, oddly guilty but also satisfied, head in the clouds thinking about the two orgasms he had when he receives a text.

**[San]**

_that was fun_

_fuck the hyungs, i dug up the bottle and im hiding it in our room. yunho's in on it too_

_lets do it again sometime, k? ;)_

Mingi snorts with laughter, already imagining Hongjoong screaming his head off.

Maybe he'll let Hongjoong try some of it someday, see how he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my fingers slipped :’)
> 
> i think I’ve been writing more smut lately just so I can get practice with it. I’m not super confident with my smut skills so idk I guess I’m just trying to practice. lemme know what you think!
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)!


End file.
